CD,CA: Mortal Frenemies!
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: The spin-off to the latest story of "Cool Dad, Coolest Aunt!" in which feature a special look of Qrowella Branwen and Winter Schnee that some reviewers had asked. Hope you all enjoy it!


**AN**

 **Now this is just a spin-off to the latest new story I had post off, gonna get back into writing again in focus on RWBY related fictions, in which there are the two I've made, so sit back and enjoy this spin-off!.**

 **DDK does not own RWBY**

Winter was currently in Beacon library just to enjoy the scenery…however one of the books on the shelves caught her attention, she recognized it as one books she seen in her younger sisters room of Team RWBY that belong one of its members, Blake Belladonna she believes, yet the elder Schnee didn't find any interest to pick up the book to read. Now that she was seeing the same book leaning there, titled 'Cold Heart/ Hot Love'….Winter would look back an forth with her eyes as she tried to take the book in secret. However just as her hand was about to touch said book it was suddenly taken away from the shelf when another hand reach and grab for it. Gasping in shock Winter turn to see who took it, then her face would scowled an would drew one of her swords pointing out.

"Release that book at once!" she demanded with weapon pointing towards Qrowella Branwen, said woman had the book open and was busy looking through the first few pages and had a small smirk on her face, "…You probably don't even read, do you?" Winter would assume while lowering her blade a little but still held it as the other woman would glance and gave a cocky smirk.

"Oh, I can read alright. Don't worry, you can have it back afterwards." Qrowe said before closing the book and held it up with one hand, " I'll be sure to underline all the good parts, you know the juicy kind considering the rating. You naughty girl." Qrowe teased and was sure she had the backside of the book facing towards Winter where the rating was.

Taking a closer look the elder Schnee could see the rating and the Branwen woman's tease would caused her face to turn red from a blush, not having realized that Weiss black haired teammate was into those kind of books nor can she picturing if her sister had read one or two of them. However her embarrassment had turn to anger when she saw Qrowe still had that teasing smile that got right under Winters skin, so in retaliation the Atlas Specialist would lung forward to tackle Qrowe who was slightly caught off guard for a second before being dropped into the ground and right away the two women would started brawling in the library with random books flying out in all directions that many of the students who were present and the librarian would quickly run out once it started.

 **Later that day…**

After that incident, and a quick shower and fresh change of clothes later, Winter was strolling down the streets of Vale for a evening walk for fresh air soon as she left Beacon grounds. Vale had reminded her a little of Atlas however with less soldiers than she was used to seeing, still it was a rather peaceful day and the citizens are enjoying it as they like. As she continue to walk and observe her surroundings it was suddenly interrupted when Winter felt and heard her stomach rumble a growl for hunger, while she was thankful no one was around to witness her embarrassment it has come to Winter's attention she hasn't eaten lunch yet. Searching around the elder Schnee had spotted a noodle stand on the street, while it wasn't her first choice for a meal however Winter was on a tight schedule and had no time to wait around in restaurants for a meal so she went over to see the elder man cleaning a bowl. In which once she was standing in front of the stand Winter cleared her throat before speaking.

"I demand noodles of a delicious nature and in a timely manner." she spoke in a authority like tone, the elder man would look at her with a frown on his face when he tap his hand against the stand that caused a "Closed" sigh to hang, Winter was surprised by the rude display, "This is unacceptable!" she yelled out.

However she heard a loud slurping sound that came from the other side, in which Winter lean over and that Qrowe was leaning there that she didn't notice. In the older woman's hand was one of the noodle bowls that Qrowella was holding.

"It's a shame you didn't get here a little…" Qrowe paused a moment to sip the bowl to drink the left overs in it before placing it on the stand, in which the elder man would take to clean it, "Sooner. I've already had a few bowls and I may need to do some cardio exercise, but those were some tasty noodles." Qrowe would say as well as rubbing her satisfied stomach.

Winter's whole face turn into a scowl of anger, not only was the older woman making a fool out of her as well but her stomach still growling for food caused the elder Schnee sister to forget her status as a calm and professional Atlas Specialist when she would tackled the older woman in retaliation, once again, and the two would resume their rumble that they picked up from the library while the elder man had to quickly move his noddle cart away from the soon to be destructive fight.

 **Much later on…**

After the incident in Vale, and having made sure no charges were pressed on both women for 'disturbing the peace' as a number of civilian witness claimed, Winter and Qrowella were sitting in one of the classrooms along with Ozpin which the Headmasters office was still under construction. The headmaster himself was looking over the report of the events that had brought his attention to the women before him, Winter sitting in her seat being professional all while Qrowe would sit in hers in a lazy fashion of slumping down slightly to make herself comfortable.

"I think you'll find my report quite thorough, if disturbing. I spared no grisly detail." Winter had said to the headmaster, in which Qrowe would make a small snort like sound a few feet away from her.

"Not like its 'your' report he's reading anyway." the older woman muttered to herself until she felt something was stuck in her hair that she tried to get out, all while Ozpin was reading the paper in hand.

"Rampant bookstore chaos and…." he had to take a pause a moment to bring the paper closely and adjusted his glasses abit, "…noodle-related mayhem?" he asked in question, all while Qrowella had finally gotten the thing that was in her hair out…which turn out to be a dry noddle with abit of her loose hair on it.

"Yeah, it got pretty wild there towards the end." Qrowe would say with a bored tone while holding up the noodle, all in which Winter glance over and immediately freaked out an made a disgusted expression on her face. All in which the older woman saw this and had a big smile on her face, "Oh! I'm sorry, did you want some? I know you were hungry earlier." she said with a big grin like smile, in which Winter could only gagged more and Ozpin shaking his head.

"Shameful. Just shameful." at his words Winter quickly recovered to respond to the headmaster and Qrowella just threw the useless noodle away.

"I couldn't agree more! I propose a leash and random electric shocks to modify her behavior, maybe then she would learn to being a proper lady." Winter spoke with a devious smile, no doubt in volunteering herself to do such task while Qrowella would send a glare to the white-hair woman's way.

"I'm referring to the time and energy you two waste fighting with each other, instead of putting it to work together. You do realized you're on the same side, correct?" Ozpin's question had caught the elder Schnee woman off guard and it look like she was about to protest…till she paused and thought on the subject.

"I suppose…technically." she said while turning to glance at the Branwen woman, who went back to her original position in the chair.

"Whatever." she said in a bored and lazy tone, however Ozpin was having none of it.

"Qrowella Branwen!" he said her name firmly, in which got a response from said woman.

"Okay, fine! Go team!" Qrowe would said while waving her arms an made a goof off expression, in which Ozpin would pinch the bridge of his nose at what she did, before she went back to her bored self with crossing her arms and looking away from the two, "Can I leave now?" she asked ready to go and Ozpin could only sigh and responded.

"Before I let you two go, I want you both to shake hands and apologize." he said in one last attempt to get the women to call a truce. In which Qrowe had thought on it a moment before she turned back after letting out a defeated sigh.

"I will if she will." at saying that the black-haired and red-eyed woman would extended her hand out, to which Winter was surprised at the gesture the older woman was showing after all they done in the past. However seeing as Qrowe was acting a responsible mature adult Winter decided to do the same.

"Due to my professionalism and…incredible self control, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones." Winter said as she slowly raised her gloved hand up to reach for Qrowe's offered hand, perhaps now the two would be better acquaintances to one another and possibly work together should their paths cross…that is until Qrowe pull off one last childish move when she yanked her hand away just as Winter grasp nothing but air.

"Too slow, Ice Queen!" Qrowe would jest while laughing to herself abit, Winter's expression was one of shock and hurt at the action….but it only last a second till it quickly change to match that of a mad woman who reached her breaking point.

"That does it! You're DEAD MEAT BRANWEN!" Winter screamed, no longer caring for her being unprofessionalism when she lunged at the laughing older woman into another brawl like the previous two earlier this day making it a third one. All while the Headmaster of Beacon could only sigh and shook his head in disappointment while doing nothing to stop this.

"You know, it's a miracle that young Ms. Schnee an Ms. Xiao Long's arguments are only banters and not as destructive as their respective relatives." Ozpin said to himself before taking a calmly sip form his mug.

"Ow! Stop messing with my hair!" Qrowe yelled when feeling her messy black hair being grabbed and pulled in the middle of the fight.

"Like you can even tell!" Winter yelled back with Qrowe's hand holding an shoving her face back as the two women continue to brawl.

Just another regular day at Beacon for them, nor would it be the last time these two deadly women would go at each others throats again in the future.

End

 **AN**.

 **And that is the spin-off featuring a special episode between Qrowella and Winter (even if it is a same thing with male Qrow), so I hope everyone enjoyed this and are enjoying of how Volume 6 is going so far. I know I am cause there are ALOT of things happening that I did not expect!**

 **Anyways feed me your positive reviews if you can or negative ones, don't matter which one to me I just eat them up haha!**

 **DDK out.**


End file.
